


Gods and Monsters

by mjstark



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Avengers - Freeform, Dark Tony Stark, Drug Abuse, Drugs, F/M, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Content, Unsafe Sex, Violence, abusive behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjstark/pseuds/mjstark
Summary: Steve moves in with the Avengers.He sees them, for the first time, as the monsters that they are.(This dark af, don't read if you don't like this stuff)





	Gods and Monsters

It was Steve’s first night in the Avengers tower, after months of convincing. In the end, he had felt it was his duty as their leader to live with and learn about his team. What better way to do it than to see them in their home? 

That was the plan, anyway, but when he’d arrived that morning the only one of all of them he’d seen was Thor on the couch, beer in hand. He wasn’t really sure what he’d expected - from what he’d heard the Avengers got on surprisingly well. Natasha had mentioned ‘common ground’ with a weird, knowing smile. But no one was there, so he’d gone to his allocated room. It was a nice room, cozier than his SHIELD place, but just as empty.

So, now, he was reading and thinking, mostly thinking, in bed. 

Until he heard… music? Tony’s tower was mostly soundproof but super soldier ears trumped it. The music was faint, with a slow, heavy beat to it. Steve sat up, wondering if it was his place to join whoever it was.

“JARVIS, what’s happening downstairs?” Steve was very new to the voice in the walls, but it (he) was useful and Steve had spent a good half an hour earlier that afternoon talking to him.

“The other Avengers are assembled in the common living space, Captain.”

Huh.

“All of them?” 

“Prince Thor is unconscious, but otherwise everyone is present.” Unconscious? Steve wrestled with his curiosity and stood up, pacing.

“Should I join them? Do they do this often?”

“The Avengers congregate frequently. Sir has given no instruction against your participation in the event.” 

That was all Steve needed. He headed out of his room, nervously double checking the mirror before he left. He looked the same as ever. In the elevator, he twitched nervously. His fingers kept moving towards the button that held his floor, doubting whether or not this was a good idea.

“No.” He said aloud to himself, he needed to join in with his team. He needed to get to know them, know how they spend their time and partake in it with them.

The elevator doors opened and the music, much louder now, hit him first, and then the smell. The whole room, despite its size, was tainted with a smoke that was concentrated around what Steve knew to be the sofa area. When he approached, he heard the faint sounds of laughter and - giggling? 

As they came into view, Steve assessed the situation. Thor was in exactly the same position as he had been that morning, only now he was absolutely buried in… beer cans? Enough to definitely kill a normal man. His face could be made out only because of the five cans that had been taped, on top of each other, to his forehead like a horn. On one of the large armchairs, Natasha was sat upside down with her feet up on the back and head hanging towards the floor. She had a cigarette in her smiling mouth and her eyes were shut. Clint was the one talking, perched on the arm of the sofa and waving his arms animatedly. Steve tried his hardest to believe his own eyes as he watched the man who had never missed a shot in his life punctuate his speech with long swigs from a bottle of… tequila? He had some sort of cigarette in his other hand. Bruce was sat cross-legged on the floor staring at the TV, which was almost entirely static, holding what Steve knew to be a ‘bong’. And then there was Tony, kneeling by the coffee table, snorting coke through a rolled up 100 dollar bill. 

He coughed and all of them, bar Thor and Bruce, turned to look at him. For far too long, they stared at him, before Natasha giggled.

“Busted” Tony muttered, smiling slightly. He rubbed his nose and sniffed and Steve stood and stared in blinded shock. These people, the people he’d worked with and fought alongside and grown to know better than anyone else in this century, were here behaving like… behaving like… Steve didn’t know what.

“Hey, Cap, nice of you to join us. Watcha smoking? What’s your poison? We got some fucking dynamite E.” Clint slung an arm around him, dragging him down onto the floor with him as Natasha slipped down to join them and Tony and Bruce. Steve was still in total shock, he felt his heart matching the beat of the music. He stared at his teammates, stared as Natasha took a long drag on what he saw now was not a cigarette but a very fat joint. She held it in her lungs for several seconds and then grabbed Tony by the jaw. She leaned in as if to kiss him and they both opened their mouths. 

Steve watched as she breathed out all the smoke in her mouth and into Tony’s, who she kissed after and he grinned and then pulled away. He then moved away towards Clint and did the same, breathing the remains of the smoke out his nose as Clint carried the last of it to Bruce. 

They were talking, and laughing, but Steve’s surprise was blocking it all out. Tony was laughing hard, leaning his head back onto Natasha’s shoulder, who looked more relaxed than Steve had ever seen her in his life. Her face was open and happy, and Steve wished it wasn’t because of the joint in her mouth.

He watched her call to Tony, and flick, from a small distance, a yellow pill into his waiting mouth. He winked and then, slowly and seductively, he crawled over to Steve. When he reached him, he grabbed him by the back of the head and kissed him, hard. Steve, too surprised to think, didn’t notice him slip the pill into his mouth until Tony had pulled away. By the time he could think to spit it out, it had dissolved and Tony was laid back with his head in Clint’s lap. With their history, Steve expected him to be shoved away, but Barton just… started running his fingers through his hair? 

When the ecstasy kicked in, not that Steve knew what it was, everything loosened up. Everything was okay. Steve laughed slightly, Clint and Tony were making out, slowly on the floor and Bruce was sat on his phone. Steve giggled again. That was weird. Clony. Steve found himself wanting to join in, so he crawled over and started rubbing Tony’s leg, not knowing what else to do. 

Up on the sofa, Natasha had shoved a load of beer cans off of Thor and was tapping out a line on his stomach. After snorting up the most of it, she licked and kissed up the rest. Tony broke apart from Clint to nudge Bruce. 

“Bruce. Brucie. Look at Steve’s titties. Look at them.” Tony cupped one of Steve’s pecs. “Do you think they’re bigger than Thor’s? Tash, are they bigger than Thor’s?” 

In response, Natasha tugged off Thor’s t-shirt and pushed his dead weight onto the ground. It’s enough for him to stir conscious, and Bruce greets him by putting a tab on the God’s tongue. 

 

 

That night, Steve watches Natasha tie Tony’s hands to the couch with her belt. She cut off his t-shirt with a knife, leaving a careless slash across his chest and used it to cover his eyes. He giggled. All the colors in Steve’s vision blended together and he leaned back and watched, later finding himself getting off to the sight of his teammates. To the sight of Thor holding Tony down as Clint puts his cock in his mouth and Natasha runs her fingers through his hair. Bruce is watching too, bong still in hand, a small smile on his lips. 

Thor turned on the TV again, and their collective attention was divided between it and almost taking turns with Tony. After a while, Natasha offered Steve a go, and he thought it was wrong. Knew it was wrong. But then Natasha ordered him to, and he found himself obeying, found himself shoving more pills into Tony’s mouth and grinding against him for Natasha’s amusement. And for his own. 

Natasha and Tony and Clint left, after a while, and when they came back, Clint and Natasha were naked and smiling and Natasha was bleeding between her legs and holding a big bag of weed over her head. The rest of the Avengers cheered. Clint lay back on the couch, bringing out a gun and pointing it straight at Bruce, who smiled dazedly into it. 

Clint lifted the gun an inch and fired, narrowly missing Bruce, who didn’t flinch, and hitting the wall behind him. He fired again, blindly pointing it over his shoulder and shattering the TV, and then again at the couch that Steve was on. Everyone laughed.

Tony and Natasha raced to see who could roll the most and the best joints and Tony won, but only just. 

“Courtesy of learning how to roll at 8” Tony had laughed and Steve had laughed and they all laughed and taken a joint. Tony lit them all up individually and told them all that whoever held it for the longest won. So they all took a drag and they all held and Steve lost first for laughing and then Thor too, but by the end, it was only Bruce and Tony left, each with a smile until Tony grabbed Bruce by the cock and won. 

Next time, they did the push-up challenge and Steve almost beat him but Thor won and danced until his eyes rolled back and he fell. The Avengers laughed and left him on the floor and poured tequila into his open mouth. 

Now Tony was blowing smoke rings into Steve’s face and Steve was wondering when Tony had gotten so pretty, so beautiful. Somewhere, he can hear Clint fucking an unconscious Thor and Natasha’s laugh, but all he cares about is kissing Tony all the way from his nose to his hips. 

Then Natasha is beating Clint, and he’s laughing and he’s fucking Thor and Natasha is slashing the archer’s back and his arms and Tony wants to watch the movie and smoke so Steve goes to watch Natasha and help.

 

 

 

In the morning, he wakes up in his own bed. He sits, and thinks, and then he cries.

He cries because he lives with the Avengers. Earth’s mightiest heroes. And they were limitless. Rulers of New York City and more.

Humans and Gods and Monsters.

In the morning, the TV has been fixed and there is no blood on the carpet, but someone has taped a picture of Clint, bloody and bruised and smiling, to the fridge.

In the morning, Tony tells him that tonight they were going to go out, to make up for how boring and quiet their previous evening had been.

 

Steve throws up in the sink.

 


End file.
